


Tease

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics





	Tease

Louis walks into the bedroom with Niall right in front of him and pushes him down on the bed. He straddles his waist and starts grinding on him making Niall moan. “You like that” Louis growled before attaching his soft lips onto Niall’s milky white skin of his neck. Niall only moaned and nodded his head frantically as an answer and it made Louis smile the way he can get the younger lad worked up so fast.

 

Louis sat up and pulled off his shirt, he played with the hem of Niall’s shirt wanting him to do the same. Niall caught on and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it somewhere in the room. Louis lips latched onto his nipple sucking and biting it lightly making the blonde writhe and whine beneath him.

 

Louis kissed down Niall’s torso through his chest hair all the way down to his happy trail before his phone started vibrating on the table beside the bed. “Fuck!” Niall cursed and reached for the phone to see that it was Liam calling them. He cursed again before answering “Hello?”

 

“Hey Niall” Liam responded “Were about maybe 10 minutes from your guys flat so be prepared when you hear the car beep alright” “Yeah Liam we will see you soon mate” Niall responded “Bye” Liam said and hung up. Niall put the phone back down on the table “Now where were we” Niall smirked

 

“Who was it?” Louis asked already knowing the answer “It was Liam” He said sitting up trying to kiss his boyfriend on the lips but Louis moved away “About the interview I presume, We better get ready babe don’t want the boys being angry with us” “Who cares, fuck’m” Niall said throwing his hands in the air angrily “We have to” Louis says kissing him “But ‘m already hard” He responds pointing down to his erection “I’m sorry” Louis frowns “It’s fine, I’ll just go wank real quick” He says about to get out of the bed.

 

“Wait, I have a plan”Louis said holding onto his leg not wanting Niall to move any further “What” The irish lad looked at him “Take your pants off” Louis said unbuckling his pants. Niall smirks “I knew you’d come around Lou” He smiles. “I’m not sucking you Niall” He says removing his boxers. He goes over and opens the drawer beside the bed.

 

He pulls out a cock ring and butt plug. “Louis!” Niall whines “I want you to be ready for when we come back home so I don’t have to prep you” he says putting the cold ring around Niall’s cock making him shiver. Louis goes up and kisses him lightly “Turn over love on your hands and knees” Louis smiles as he obeys

 

_

 

Louis watched Niall through the interview. He watched as he squirmed with the butt plug deep inside him he would shift around trying to be comfortable but instead lets out small moans making Louis hard.

 

After the interview was over they got back into the van. Liam in the front sitting with the driver. Zayn and Harry in front of them and Niall and Louis sitting in the back. Louis puts a hand on Niall’s thigh moving it closer and closer till he finally reaches the boys now semi hard cock.

“Don’t even tease me unless you’re gonna fuck me right now in this car” Niall whispers the boy beside him making him smirk.

 

“Where at your flat guys” Liam says turning around “Alright see you guys tomorrow” Louis says getting out of the door behind Niall. He closes the car door and hits the roof. He turns around and puts an arm over his boyfriend and walks into their apartment building.

 

As soon as they get it Niall pins him against the wall and kisses him. “B-Babe wait I’m hungry” Louis says pushing Niall off him. “Louis!” Niall whines. “I don’t wanna fuck on an empty stomach” He says and goes into the kitchen. “Are you serious right now!?”He goes after him into the kitchen. Louis nods looking into the cabinets. “How does spaghetti sound?”

 

-

Louis’ body hits the bed as fast as Niall pushed him down. He takes off his shirt and pants and jumps on Louis. He leans up and kisses Niall’s neck biting and sucking behind his ear lobe. “Hmm” Niall moans. Louis pushes him over and straddles Niall waist pulling of his shirt. “So pretty baby, so beautiful” Niall says running his hands up and down Louis torso. “Fuck, gonna fuck you so good Niall” He gets off of him and unbuttons his pants and pulls them and his boxers down. Niall pulls his boxers down revealing his hard cock with a blue cock ring on. “Hands and knees” Louis growls getting on his knees stroking his cock in his hand.

 

Niall obeys and get on his knees showing on his arse. “So gorgeous” He says and slaps Niall’s left cheek. He slowly removes the butt plug and sets it on the bed. “So loose” He licks a big fat stripe over his fluttering hole. “Fuck Lou want you, n-need you please!” Niall wimpers.

 

He goes into the drawer and pulls out a condom and lube. He puts the condom on and puts lube on his palm spreading it around his shaft. He puts one hand on his dick and one on Niall’s hip pushing in. “Fuck Lou so big” Niall’s face scrunches up “Tight so tight” He pushes himself all the way in. “You can move babe” Niall says and Louis nods pulling all the way out and pushes in fast making them both moan loud. Louis soon finds his rhythm going fast hitting his prostate and making Niall writhe “L-Lou can I take the ring off n-need to cum” Louis moves his hand down and takes the ring off and strokes him.

 

“Louis SHIT!” He says as he comes into his fist. Niall’s clenching and unclenching sent Louis into a whimpering mess cumming deep into his boyfriends hole. He pulls out and rolls onto his side. Niall falls onto the bed. “We need to that more often.”


End file.
